film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Misty- Script
A Misty Morning by KADE, NOTES: Critiques & Collaboration welcome EXT. PARK- MORNING Misty jogs through the wooded paths. staring straight ahead almost blankly. Her ponytail wags back and forth as she flutters around corners, past shelters, past the water fountains, and towards a wooden bridge. Misty slows to a walk when she spots the lonely table off to the side where she and Crystal met with numerous clients and conduits. Now Mr. Spencer sat there alone, reading. Misty scans around furtively and approaches the table. EXT. PARK- MORNING Mr. Spencer looks up from his reading. Misty walks across the small clearing towards the table. Spencer looks around a bit. Misty sits right down in front of him. MISTY: I contemplated killing you on the way over. What are you doing at my table? SPENCER: ...The organization would like to offer you a job. MISTY: ...The organization? The organization that killed my partner the other day? The one that I'm going to hunt down? That ''organization? SPENCER: I did hear the unfortunate news. However Crystal knew that her actions might bring consequences. She breached a contract with a client, the client chose to take action. Misty looks away angrily. MISTY: So that's just it? They kill Crystal and you're fine with it? SPENCER: The organization is offering compensation for the loss. MISTY: Compensation? SPENCER: It's three times the price of the hit. MISTY: I'm just going to ask you point blank. Did you help them set the ambush? SPENCER: You're being irrational. I'm just a conduit Misty. It would be ''unprofessional for me to take part in something like that. MISTY: You'll be dead like the rest of them if I find out otherwise. SPENCER: I'll let the organization know you need time to consider their offer. SPENCER: Your anger is dangerous Misty. Get it under control, and find yourself another conduit. Spencer gathers his things and walks away. Misty watches him then follows. EXT. THE PARK, CLEARING- MORNING Mr. Spencer sets foot across the middle of the field but stops before reaching the other end. He turns around knowing and faces Misty. She tightens the suppressor on her pistol. MISTY: Come to think of it, I never liked you much. SPENCER: Killing a conduit will put you at the top of everyone's todo list. Even your colleagues. Misty doesn't flintch. Spencer signs to himself, takes off his glasses, rubs his briefly revealing the dark ovals around his eyes. He adjusts his glasses and puts them back on. Misty aims the gun her his head. SPENCER: Proposal? Spencer slowly lifts his jacket, revealing the hilt of his own pistol in his waistband. Misty scoffs skeptically. MISTY: (Scoffs) You're challenging me? Go for it. Misty lowers her gun and waits impatiently. Spencer removes the clip, checks it, and puts it back. Finally he adjusts his glasses and holds his pistol down at his side. Misty does the same. Spencer takes a deep breath. Misty scoffs at him again almost in disbelief. MISTY: Ready? Suddenly Misty looks away towards the bushes. Craig draws. Misty draws too and they fire at the same time. Misty's gun flies from her. MISTY: Arrgh! F**k!! Misty drops to her knees in pain. Misty reaches for her gun with her good hand but Spencer approaches quickly and kicks her gun out of reach. Then carefully with his gun trained on her. Misty watches him resentfully as he holds the gun over her head. SPENCER: If you have anything to say, say it. Misty looks away. Spencer holds the gun to her head and his finger begins to pull the trigger. Crystal appears behind him with her own gun to the back of Craig's head. MISTY: (Murmurs) What? SPENCER: Hello Crystal. Misty's shock is met by Crystal's warm smile. CRYSTAL: You ok? Here. Crystal pulls a towel from her jacket pocket and tosses it to Misty. Misty catches it and wraps it around her hand. Spencer kneels. Misty picks up her gun with her good hand and looks back angrily at Crystal. MISTY: I thought you were f**king dead! CRYSTAL: Put more pressure on that. Hey, If you have anything to say you should say it now. Spencer slowly reaches into his jacket pocket. Crystal double-hands her pistol, Misty points her gun at his back. Spencer simply hands Crystal his book over his shoulder. Crystal takes it and turns to the back page. Spencer waits staring forward with his hands resting on his knees. SPENCER: : I was sent here as a decoy. The organization hired another assassin to kill Misty. He's supposed to be here. Misty immediately moves to cover Crystal's back. She scans the tree lines. Crystal lowers her weapon. CRYSTAL: Yeah, I met up with him along the way. Misty looks over her shoulder in disbelief. CRYSTAL: Why didn't you try to tell me the organization forced you to help? Spencer smirks and adjusts his glasses. SPENCER: Well, I had assumed you had already figured out the rest. Did you finish their assasin? CRYSTAL: Yeah. SPENCER: Once the organization finds out... CRYSTAL: Alright. You should go. MISTY: What? No! He's not going anywhere! CRYSTAL: We're letting him go. MISTY: Hang on, he's not going anywhere! CRYSTAL: Misty, I'll explain later alright? MISTY: He tried to kill me! CRYSTAL: He shot you in the hand. MISTY: He missed! CRYSTAL: No. He was buying you time. Misty grasps at her hair angrily MISTY: Argh!! Misty aims at Spencer, her finger on the trigger. MISTY: ENOUGH of this conspiracy crap! Where is the organization?! Just tell us where they are! Come on! Talk! Who do we have to kill?! Huh?! Talk Misty points her gun at Spencer's back, Crystal forces her gun towards the ground. Misty raises it again but this time at Crystal. Crystal stiffens. CRYSTAL: Misty? Calm down. MISTY: I'll fucking kill you! For real. I'll kill you right now. CRYSTAL: Misty. I don't want to die. And I don't want you to die. Please, just one more time, trust me. Misty gnashes her teeth and strains her finger against the trigger. MISTY: Fuck!! Misty turns away angrily. Crystal exhales and looks at Spencer. CRYSTAL: We'll be in touch Spencer walks away. Crystal walks over to where Misty is silently nursing her wound and stands a short distance in front of her. CRYSTAL: I'm sorry, Misty. I really am. There just wasn't time to tell you everything. And there still is no time. But after, if we survive this; I will tell you everything from now on. I promise, and I swear. Just trust me for a little bit longer. Misty stays motionless for a moment, then she finds her legs and begins to follow Crystal. MISTY: ...Just tell me who to shoot. THE END Category:Misty Morning __FORCETOC__